por ti lo que sea
by koisshi saotome
Summary: ranma queda lisiado y akane por hacerlo sentir mejor tambien queda igual.
1. Chapter 1

Celos Enfermos

_Era una tarde tormentosa en nerima._

En el escritorio, una nota de duelo.

"RANMA SAOTOME, YO, RIOGA HIBIKI TE RETO A DUELO PARA DENTRO DE TRES DIAS, PARA QUE, YO, TU OPONENTE PUEDA LLEGAR".

P.D. EL LUGAR DE DUELO SERA EN EL TERRENO ABANDONADO DEL SUR

ATTE: RIOGA HIBIKI

_Era el dia del duelo y todos habian salido, menos akane._

_Entro en la habitación de ranma por un libro de texto, aprovechando que su prometido no estaba._

_Cuando hiba de salida vio la nota._

-pero si el duelo es hoy!

_La joven corrió por toda la calle hasta el lugar del duelo: Ryoga lanzando golpes, la sombrilla y el cinturón , ranma lanzo mas de mil golpes, con mucha fuerza, Ryoga estaba agotado asi que uso su técnica mas poderosa: EL VOLTAGE FUGAZ en dirección a ranma, este hábil mente lo esquivo de un salto, pero al aterrizar en la tierra vio en que dirección hiba el ataque: akane estaba parada exactamente en dirección del ataque, Ryoga le grito que se quitera pero ella no lo escucho, estaba en shock._

_Ranma sabia que no lo haría, que no los escucharía entonces, en un ataque de desesperación por no querer perder a su amada salto en direccion a ella y, antes de que la ráfaga alcansara al amor de su vida se interpuso, recibiendo el relámpago directamente en la espalda, la chispa cruzo toda su columna vertebral y en un momento la alegria que sintió al ver a akane sana y salva se apago, el brillo natural que portaba con orgullo y galantería se extinguió poco a poco._

-RANMA!, RANMA! NO ME DEJES! DESPIERTA! RANMA NO BAKA NO SE TE OCURRA DEJARME! AMOR MIO!

_En un tono de susurro le dijo derramando lagrimas sobre su rostro, mirando ese par de ojos azules abiertos, conservando la sonrisa que le regalo a akane al verla bien, pero cada vez mas frio._

-Ranma, dime que despertaras, dime que me volveras a decir que tengo cuerpo de ladrillo… que… que cocino horrible ¡DIME MARIMACHO SI QUIERES PERO REGRESA A MI! ¡NO ME DEJES, REGRESA! ¡REGRESA PARA PODER DECIRTE QUE… QUE… QUE TE AMO MAS QUE A MI PROPIA VIDA!

_Ryoga se acerco para tratar de consolarla_

-Akane yo lo siento…

_Akane separo sus ojos llenos de lagrimas del rostro tibio ahun de su amado para mirarlo con desprecio y con odio_

-¡CALLATE RYOGA! ¡TU ERES EL SER QUE MAS ODIO EN EL MUNDO!

-p… pe… pero akane por que…

- ¡¿COMO QUE POR QUE?! ¡ MATASTE AL AMOR DE MI VIDA, LO DESTRUISTE Y TE PREGUNTAS ¿Por qué?!

_EL DOCTOR TOFU ESTABA PASANDO CERCA DEL TERRENO Y ALCANZO A ESCUCHAR LOS GRITOS DE AKANE, ENTRO Y ALCANZO A VER A UN RANMA PALIDO PERO MEDIO VIVO._

-AKANE QUE LE PASO ARANMA?

_PREGUNTO EL HOMBRE CALMANDO A LA JOVEN_

-doctor tofu…

-¡Ryoga mato a mi ranma!

_Dijo mientras señalaba al culpable_

_-te equivocas akane…_

_Dijo el hombre tomando la muñeca de ranma_

_-_ranma no esta muerto, pero falta poco

_El doctor cargo a ranma sobre su espalda y emprendieron rumbo a la consulta._

_Al llegar el doctor le conecto muchos tubos y mangueras._

-akane ya puedes pasar

-¿que tiene ranma doctor?

-la corriente eléctrica recorrió toda su columna vertebral y su cerebro apago su conciencia para que ranma no lo sufriera y por lo tanto no muriera…

-lo… lo desconecto? Como… como cuando ocurre el truco del gato?

-exactamente, pero…

-pero que doctor tofu?

-pero… su cerebro lo desconecto segundos antes que la descarga colapsara su sistema nervioso central, por lo tanto el cerebro no encuentra una forma para regresarlo con nosotros… el esta luchando ahun vive solo que… duerme…

- entrare a verlo.

_Akane entro y lo vio, dormido, tenia los ojos cerrdos, pero su respirar era mas pausado y calmado, se veía tranquilo._

_Asi como estaba pasaron meses tres para ser exactos. Una tarde akane apenas llegaba y había tomado una determinación: le daría un beso, su primer beso._

_Entro a la habitación, ahí yacia dormido, como todos los días anteriores, se acerco y saludo, ella notaba que estaba vivo, por que cuando entraba en la habitación con el simple hecho de saludarlo el medidor de laidos se aceleraba. Se acerco un poco mas… y con todo el valor que pudo encontrar dentro de su corazón poso sus labios sobre los de el._

_El medidor de latidos se acelero una vez mas pero, ahora era mas rápido, con mas fuerza._

_Dentro de ranma, todo comenzaba a despertar. Akane de un momento a otro sintió un movimiento sobre sus lavios: RANMA HABIA DESPERTADO_

_Se separo un momento y ante ella vio un par de hermosos ojos azul grisáceo._

_-_¡RANMA DESPERTASTE!

_Dicho esto se lanzo en sus brazos, el aun aturdido se separo de ella y con una enorme sonrisa le volvió a besar._

_Cuando termino el beso, akane poso una de sus piernas de cada lado de las de ranma para poder abrazarlo, de repente se escucho algo raro: el recipiente de sopa caliente que traia akane en la mochila se derramo sobre una de las piernas de ranma. Akane se esperaba un grito lleno de dolor pero ranma no se percato del hecho hasta que akane le informo lo sucedido._

_Un par de horas después ranma estaba destrosado: el doctor tofu dijo que los nervios de sus piernas habían sido quemados porel ataque de ryoga y no los podía usar, lo que significaba que no volveria acaminar._

_Apartir de ese dia akane no se separo de el y, a pesar de que ya presentaba un semblante mas feliz aun notaba sierta depresión en su rostro, y eso la hacia sentir mal… el: SU ranma se había atravezado ante ella antes de que una ráfaga mortal la alcanzara, salvando su vida… pero a cambio de eso perdería lo que masamaba aparte de ella: LAS ARTES MARCIALES._


	2. lo que sea por ti

**POR TI LO QUE SEA**

_Ranma lucia muy desanimado, no tenia esperanzas, sentía que el era el único sufriendo este mal. _

-ranma quieres salir al patio de la consulta?

_Preguntaba akane queriendo levantarle el animo_

-no muchas grasias koisshi pero no quiero desear ponerme depie de esta silla de ruedas si se que no podre…

_Ranma solia decirle a akane que quisiera conocer a una persona con una situación similar a la suya solo para tener un amigo que no lo mirara con lastima aparte de ella._

_Una tarde akane tomo la descicion mas importante de su vida…_

_Le comento todo su plan al doctor tofu que, al principio se negó pero al darse cuenta de lo desidida que estaba no le quedo de otra mas que ayudar._

_Por lamañana, antes de que ranma despertara fueron a las calles de nerima a emprender la búsqueda, con suerte, aun estaría por ahí…_

_Lo encontraron asi que lo llevaron al terreno donde ocurrió todo la primera vez._

_El se negaba rotunda mente hasta oir las palabras de akane:_

-si tu te niegas a hacer esto, te odiare por el resto de mi vida…

-esta bien akane lo hare pero por favor no me busques mas después de esto…

_Apuntando con todas sus fuerzas ryoga disparo un voltagefugaz a la espalda de akane quien cayo de rodillas al piso, el doctor tofu, la comenso a atender rápido, a consecuencia de esto ella no cayo en coma._

_Al despertar ranma oyo el chirriar de una silla de ruedas en dirección a su habitación, lo que observo fue lo mas doloroso que pudo haber visto en su vida:_

_Una akane, hermosa, completamente feliz._

-hola ranma ¿como dormiste?

- a… akane ¿Qué te paso?

- tu loca prometida obligo a ryoga por medio de una droga a dispararle un voltaje fugazpara que ella pudiera sentir lo que tu sientes hora…

_Las palabras del doctor tofu no eran del todo ciertas pero era parte del plan_

- como se te fue a ocurrir hacer esto tonta!

_Dijo abrazandola sentado en la silla de ruedas_

-a si ranma el voltaje fugaz deryoga bloque uno de tus nervios porteriores por lo tanto ya no te conviertes en mujer…

-asi que ranma cuando será nuestra boda?

- cuando tu quieras mi querida marimacho!

-ahora…

_Toda la celebración se llevo a cabo completamente y todo estaba decidid, se qedarian en la consulta a vivir un tiempo mas._

_Por la noche como todos recién casados tenían su luna de miel, colocaron n biombo ocultando la visibilidad desde la puerta, pero no de la ventana…_

_Xian-po entro totalmente desnuda al enterarse de que ranma estaba ahí, pero lo que vio la hizo perder su ilucion con ranma total mente…_


	3. todo dariapor ti

_LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLOLOS USO SIN FINES DE LUCRO Y PARA DIVERTIRMEEEE!_

_Ahí estaban un par de enamorados que, aunque no podían caminar se entregaban en cuerpo y alma a su amado._

_Afuera xian-po estaba afuera con dos botes llenos de combustible._

-Pagaras por herir asi a xian-po…

_Dijo la joven amazona con ira mientras rociaba una oficina con el combustible y prendía un fosforo, fue a la habitacion del doctor y al pasar por el pasillo, entro al lugar donde estaban ranma y akane y, con cuidado extrajo las sillas de ruedas._

_Cargo al doctor ahun dormido y lo saco de ahí mientras veía que las llamas se esparcían por la consulta._

_Los dos enamorados terminaron su ciclo descansando uno al lado del otro, cuando ranma detecto el calor…_

_Busco las sillas de ruedas pero ya no estaban._

-a… akane… las sillas de ruedas no están, pero p… puedo lanzarte por la ventana y… y… y yo

-shhhhh…

_Dijo mientras tocaba sus labios con un dedo_

-quiero terminar mi vida asi con tigo ranma…

-a… akane… grasias, y nos vemos del otro lado…

-del otro lado ranma…

_Dijo akane regalándole una de esas sonrisas hechizantes que el tanto amaba…_

_Luego… el ciclo comenzó otra vez…_

_Al llegar a la sima, hubo un cambio… un cambio muy importante para ellos dos (recuerden este detalle porque es muyyy importanteeee) _

_Alrededor de 15 minutos después el fuego alcanzo un tanque de oxigeno y… la explosión no se hizo esperar…_

_Pero en el incendio de la consulta… no hubo muertos…_

**ADIVINEN POR QUEEEEEE!**

**JAJAJAJA NO ESPERO A SUBIR EL OTROOOOOOO!**

**MUCHAS GRASIAS A JROSAS Y A AKANEJAMILETH17**

**LASQUIERO CHICAS!**


	4. grasias a ti

_En algun lugar de nerima, o almenos eso creían un par de enamorados apenas vestidos con una camisa china roja y el con un pantalón azul marino, ambos bastante chamuscados hiban estaban dos jóvenes enamorados, uno hiba cargando a la otra pero de una manera muy similar a la forma de andar de un gato al llegar a la orilla de un rio coloco a la joven desmayada y se hecho a su lado._

_Una barca paso junto a la orilla empapando de pies a cabeza a los jóvenes._

-que… que estamos haciendo aquí?

-lo… lo ultimo que recuerdo es que te volviste gato, tomaste tus ropas, y me cargaste para luego saltar por el tejado, luego me pusiste tu camisa y me desmaye… imagino que me habras cargado hasta aquí en un intento por salvarnos…

-Ranma, caminaste hasta aquí con migo en brazos?!

-si… creo

-y… ahora estas de pie?

- si, akane por que tanto rodeo?

- no estabas…

_Dijo mientras se ponía depie…_

-no estábamos lisiados?

_En lo que la joven dijo esto un hombre que aparentaba mas años que happosai llego._

-al llegar al final del acto de la consumación del matrimonio en la parte final, mezcladas las hemociones mas poderosas que son:

El amor, la pasión y el miedo con la adrenalina del momento, su ki activo sus nervios y pudieron volver a kaminar…

-pero… ¿como kuso hicimos para escapar del incendio?

-eso fue de parte mia, desde que llegaste de china te he estado vigilando y creo que su hilo rojo esta mas unido y fuerte que ningún otro asi que los he estado ayudando.

-que te debemos anciano?

-no me deben nada pero ballanse ya, desde aqi se tardaran mucho para llegar a nerima.

-donde estamos señor?

-pequeña, estamosen china, cerca de donde solia estar jusenkio

-valla parece que estamosperdidos…

-solo una duda mas señor…

-digame señorita..-

- como hizo que… que mi marido nos trajera aquí sin darnos cuenta?

-active el truco del gato con un conjuro poderoso y ya se desactivo por la mojada…

Ahora jovencitos vallan a casa... por cierto creo que deberán pasar por la aldea de la supremasia para informar de lo que paso…

-que paso?

-una joven de hermosos cabellos lilas y camisa china incendio el hospital y cuando la explosión creyo que estaban ustedes muertos asi que esta en su restaurante…

Dense preisa porque creo que se pienza suicidar.

_Dicho esto emprendieron el viaje, al llegar ala aldea akane ahun vestia únicamente la camisa de ranma y el solo traia sus pantalones._

_Al entrar a la aldea pidieron hospedaje en una posada y al entrar se percataron las pequeñas Rin-Rin y Ran-Ran de quien era ella._

-que hacer aquí chica enemiga de hermana shampoo?

_Ranma interrumpió la respuesta de su mujer para decir:_

-su hermana rompio las reglas de la aldea de la supremasia e intento matarnos a akane y a mi a traición.

-hermana shampo no ser capaz…

-lo cierto niñas es que si…

-abuelito!

-niñas he visto a su hermana y lo hizo, las reglas dicen que debe sufrir un martiio publico…

- pero… herma…

-niñas enviaremos un ejercito a buscarla, esto no se puede quedar impune.

_Al decir estode la mano derecha del hombre salieron muchos espectros que abrieron un portal hacia lo que parecía ser nerima._

-disculpenos señor y señora saotome…

-c…como sabían de esto?

-nosotras las mujeres de la supremasia aprendemos desde muy pequeñas a percibir detalles como este…

-…

-pero que formas son esas de vestir!

-Tu estas casi desnuda y tu no llevas camisa!, por favor, vengan.

_Rin-Rin se llevo a akane y la vistió:_

_Una bella camisa china como las que usaba shampo solo que esta tenia un lindo color azul cielo con lindo moño purpura en el costado. Además unos pantalones cortos al tono con un pequeño lasito del color en cada pierna al final de ellas que, apenas le llegaban a la rodilla._

_En cambio Ran-Ran se llevo a ranma y a la vez que su hermana vistió a la joven ahora a ella le tocaba hacer su trabajo:_

_Le puso una elegante camisa china, similar a la roja que gustaba portar solo que con una tonalidad, al igual que su esposa, azul cielo._

_Al encontrarse se miraron un momento, _

_Ranma en su mente agradecia al cielo que esa mujer fuera SU mujer._

_Pocos días después llegaron, la anciana cologne y el ejercito enviado por el anciano con una shampoatada de manosy pies, herida, sangrante, exausta._

_La pusieron en la entrada principal de la aldea, y a ranma y a akane los ataron igual que a shampo solo que a ellos no los golpearon._

_Los hicieron pararse ante ella y ella los miro con sorpresa, como era posible que siguieran con vida. _

_Pasaron a la anciana cologne que arrodillo al par de enamorados, shampoo se preparo para el castigo, la anciana cologne lloraba, sufria pero, era la ley tomo su baclo y con la punta toco la frente de su nieta, una lagrima escurrió por la cara de cologne, y tres jóvenes guerreras comenzaron a golpear el cuerpo atado de lla oven que unnicamente emitia quejidos y gritos._

_Akane enterneció su corazón sabiendo perfectamente lo que debía decir se puso en pie y grito:_

-detenganse por favor yo perdono a shampo pero por favor deténganse, la mataran!

-akane callarse, shampo no necesitar cmasion akane!

_Dicho esto se safo de las amarras y se defendió de sus atacantes sabiendo que esto implicaba pena de merte…_

_La anciana cologne al ver esto sindio un dolor en su pecho, tomo su baston y con la punta toco el cuello de su nieta, ella solo emitió un suspiro y callo al piso irremediablemente muerta…_

_Akane y ranma volvieron a nerima para descubrir que ella estaba embarazada, eran dos hermosos gemelos de sexo indefinido._

_Fin. _


End file.
